To Teach a Skywalker
by Ellie-Jean
Summary: In a battle against the reformed Sith, Luke Skywalker is worried about his family. One member needs guidence more than any other...she needs someone who will understand the trouble with her last name
1. Meeting an old Friend

On a dark, cold and long abandoned world, the rain poured into the jungle and the lesser creatures tried to cover themselves. Their primitive minds could comprehend the rain but could not comprehend the spaceship landing on their soil, crushing many trees; it was another predator to them.

Aaris Three was a strange and unimportant world, covered in jungle and constantly raining. This brings the strange question as to why Luke Skywalker: Grand Master of the reformed Jedi Order was there. The answer was a simple one...

He was looking for someone.

He had been chasing this woman for the last year, she knew he was looking for her and she had decided to run. From planet to planet, the chase had continued and now it had finally come to an end. Luke was about to meet the former Jedi.

For a man of eighty four he did not look it. His hair may be slightly gray and his face hard with wrinkles and scars, he still didn't look too bad. If he wasn't a Jedi, many would assume he had the money to pay for his looks. But the one he was chasing was older, and from what Holo-images he had seen of her...quite frankly SHE looked better.

This war had caused Luke to recruit new members to the Jedi Order in record numbers, but the one who he was searching for was not a new member...

She was an old Member...she was a Jedi before he was even born.

Back when he was young, this planet was under control of the empire and yet no one lived here. Now the republic is fully reformed, there is no need for this place.

So why would the former Jedi land here?

"It's a good place to hide?" the question was directed towards her, after all she was nearby, after all she was testing him, after all they both were on the same side.

"It's a good place to fight, Master Jedi" Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. The legends said she enjoyed a good battle, he grabbed the tie of his cloak and with one swift move the black cloth was on the ground.

"State your name" An order? Well they say _respect your elders_

"My name is Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, destroyer of the Death Stars and defeater of the Empires." Pride was not a good thing for a Jedi, especially for the Grand Master, now he thought of it.

"Yoda would scold you, Master Skywalker; he would never show or feel such pride" and boy she was right...but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun...he was most looking forward to the next part.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker, your Master during the Clone Wars...And I am here for your help and guidance." There was silence after that, not a sound was heard, not even the sound of nature.

"Your turn"

And from the tall, green trees, she leapt down, her brown cloak falling onto a low branch gracefully as her feet landed on the wet mud below her.

It was night and it was raining, he could only see her shape, but he could tell she was small in height and width. With the push of a button, and then another, two white Lightsabers were activated.

Orange skinned with blue eyes and very long Lekku with a Akul-tooth headdress jewels decorated around it. Her red attire was similar to other Togruta –Jedi he had seen.

She did look very young. For someone who he believed to be sixteen years older give or take...she looked great...maybe mid thirties

He believed the next emotion was called Envy...

Seeing her Shoto blade made Luke realise what form she was in the mood for.

Jar'Kai the lightsaber form in which two blades were used.

With the push of two buttons he activated his Green saber and his shorter red Shoto.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, once Padawan to your Father during the Clone Wars. One of the few to not perish during the Great Jedi-Purge...I am simply a survivor"

The two of them stood in the rain, waiting for something to be said

"A red lightsaber...the colour of the sith"  
"A colour of a saber crystal created by my will rather than the natural will of the force, nothing more"

He noticed her back hand grip, he grinned..."This is going to be interesting"

Ahsoka began to wave her lightsabers around in mocking fashion  
"So before we have our fun...what do you want?"

"There is a war in our coming to our Galaxy soon...a war against the Sith. I will lose many Soldiers, both Jedi and Non-Jedi. I'm looking for teachers, but I want you to teach someone that I believe you could truly help and inspire and more importantly, someone you will understand"

"If you win I'll help. If I win I'll help"  
"Then what's your point for fighting?"  
"To see where I stand"

And with that...The once Padawan, never Knight leapt into the air to begin battle.


	2. Skywalker VS Tano

**Ahsoka Tano had been running for a very long time, eighty four galactic years to be precise.**

 **Even when the Jedi Order had reformed and her exile was over, she still chose to run.**

 **What was the reason? Well some may find it simple; she had no reason to return home.**

 **Everything she knew was lost; nearly everyone she knew during her early life was dead.**

 **Every journey she has been through since she started running, since her exile, every story has been about surviving...**

 **She often wonders how she is still alive...**

Walking away from Anakin, knowing she would never see him again, in a way she was right.

 **And that is why she now enjoyed this battle, nothing worth dying or crying over, just a test to see how good she was...**

 **And boy she was amazing.**

 _Running from Troupers on Naboo, Joining the rebels, finally feeling like a Jedi._

 **She found the situation ironic "Fighting a Skywalker" at least she could relax. The last time she crossed blades with a Skywalker she nearly died.**

 _I know who you are, it took a while to work it out...But I know...Master_

 **She looked into the heart of the one she was fighting; Luke Skywalker had so much pain in his life, yet so much love. He was amazing**

 **She had heard of rumours of the Dark side evolving, the Sith changing...terrible things happening**

 _Obi-Wan, What happened to him?_

 **When she thought about it, she had known her opponent all his life...he just didn't know her**

 **She wishes he did though.**

 **But her thoughts should be on fighting...it was time to end the battle**

 **Her tactic in lightsaber combat was simple "Keep moving to wear the opponent down"**

 **And that has not been working...**

 **So with one swift move she vanishes**

 **And knocks the Grand Master to the ground**

 _I'm sorry I couldn't help you Master...But now there is someone who I can_

 **Luke hits the wet ground beneath him, it had been a long time since someone had beaten him in a duel.**

 **He was here for a reason, he needed Tano, and he needed someone who knew how to fight because after all...he had seen how many he will lose.**

 **And losing Han and Leia had been the final straw.**

 **He would find a way to fight and destroy the Sith.**

 **And Ahsoka Tano had proved her worth.**

" **So...young Skywalker" It has been a long time since someone called him that "You request my expertise...don't you know I never reached Knight?"  
A warm smile reached Luke's lips "From what I've seen, you're better than most Masters" **

**And that statement was true, despite not being fully trained, she was fantastic, she had taught herself all she needed to know when even before the empire started hunting her.**

" **So after all these years am I finally granted the rank of Knight? Funny isn't it? The only Knight in the History of the order to take so long to pass"**

 **Luke clipped his lightsabers to his belt and pointed to his ship, as they started to walk he used the Force to move both cloaks towards him and handed Ahsoka's her brown one.**

" **How about the first Jedi in history to skip Knighthood and go from Padawan to Master?"**

" **About time, I've been overdue a promotion"**

 **They both laughed and walked towards the ship until Ahsoka stopped and took a good look at what she was going to travel in.**

" **The Falcon?"  
"You know it?"  
"I travelled in it once during the Clone War, Anakin had blown his up so the Republic group gave us a lift home" the fact she spoke of his father blowing up a ship in a casual manner quite frankly frightened him a bit,  
"Republic group? ...The Jedi OWNED THE FALCON?"  
"Yes...what happened to it" **

**Luke did not want to answer that**

" **My friend was a uh...smuggler and um...he won it in a bet"  
"Charming"  
And so the newly appointed Master and the Grand Master walked onto the very old ship and left the rainy world  
**


	3. So Much Has Happened

Ahsoka had a growing anxiety inside her as the duo came closer and closer to the planet that was once her home, Coruscant had been through a troubling time the last century or so, hell it was strange to even call it by the correct name rather than Imperial Centre.

 _Imperial Centre…._

Even the sound of it was offensive to her, a reminder of what the empire was, a reminder of what it did, a reminder of the slaughter of those she loved, a reminder of Vader.

"I understand how you feel about returning here" Luke said, keeping his eyes to the stars, never glancing at her. _Stang he's good I thought I had my shields up._

When she didn't respond he continued "I had a friend once stranded on Tatooine, the smuggler friend, he was stuck there and I had to help him".

"How is that the same?" Ahsoka asked not rudely, but in a curious manner, knowing there was more to the story.

"Tatooine was where I was raised, it was also the place where my family was murdered by the Empire. I don't even remember my last words to my aunt or uncle, I'm not even sure if I saw them that day, all I remember was seeing their bones and my home on fire"

"I'm sorry" Ahsoka said bowing her head, realising the cruel irony of Skywalker's family being killed by the empire.

"I'm pretty sure my father knew who he was killing" before Luke could finish his sentence the Falcon started to bleep, letting the occupants know the ship was reaching its destination.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I don't know"

The stars stopped blurring and soon the planet was insight, millions of lights joining together to make wonderful patterns, so beautiful and bright to look at, yet painful to think about.

Luke pressed a few buttons on the ship and soon a voice rang out "This is the Jedi temple, state your name and intention" the voice of a teenaged girl rang out.

"Grand Master Skywalker, and I would love to return home and see my family, Jade"

There was a short pause "Grandfather?"

Ahsoka had heard the stories of the Skywalker family continuing its name, and defying thousands of years' worth of Jedi traditions, but the title of grandfather on a Jedi Master still felt wrong. It's not like the tradition helped the old order in the end, if anything it helped destroy it.

"Yes it's me, are you going to give me permission to land?" Luke said with a slight smile on his face, enjoying his grandchild's surprise, until he heard the high pitched shriek.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR? DAD THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"How old is she?" Ahsoka asked raising her brow at Skywalker in amusement.

"Sixteen, she's the oldest of my grandchildren" Luke said turning the volume down just enough so his ears wouldn't need a hearing aid after this conversation.

"Oldest? How many grandchildren do you have?"

"Four, Twins Jade-Beru and Owen, followed by my second grandson Liam and my youngest grandchild Anika"

 _Anika…_

"And do you know how boring it has been because you left Master Tractatori in charge? I haven't gotten to go on any missions with her because she's stuck here doing your work" Jade whined, still talking, oblivious to her grandfather having a completely different conversation.

"Angel I would appreciate it if you would allow me to enter the atmosphere without being shot down" Luke said hoping his grandchild would remember what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, yes! Permission to land granted"

Luke sighed in relief and started to fly towards the planet, the anxiety grew in Ahsoka's stomach, they entered the planet and all the busy buildings and speeders looked exactly the same, as if nothing had changed since she was seventeen.

Then she saw it, the Jedi temple…

Looking nothing like the building she once lived in.

Instead was a palace made of clear crystal, shining beautifully as the sun began to set on the building, this wasn't her home, this wasn't the place where younglings were murdered.

This wasn't the home of the slaughtered.

Realising the temple was an entirely new building altogether calmed her nerves, knowing her fresh new start wouldn't start with the pain of living in the same building where Anakin killed so many.

Where Vader had killed so many…

"I had it rebuilt, it contains as much information I could find on the order, and some rooms have stayed the same, there is also a shrine to the old order, remembering those who had fallen to the purge"

The ship made a graceful landing outside the temple, "You sure you're a Skywalker? Anakin would literally just crash all of the time" Ahsoka asked as she started to rise from her seat.

"I was told he was the best Star Piolet in the Galaxy!" Luke protested as they walked down towards the exit of the ship.

"He was, he just happened to be attacked by bigger ships more often"

They entered the outside to find several faces awaiting them.

And Ahsoka saw the faces of four young Skywalkers.


	4. An old face on a new friend

**Authors note: This is based around the expanded universe characters, So Ben Skywalker, rather than Ben Solo.**

Once they departed from the ship the youngsters started to walk towards their grandfather until they saw his guest, all stopping in their tracks, they stood up straight, trying their best to look like respectful Jedi.

Luke began to introduce his Grandchildren one by one, starting with Jade, who had given them Permission to land.

She was a beautiful young woman, only sixteen and yet so adult looking. She was taller than Ahsoka and Luke by quite a bit, she must have been nearly six foot with long orange hair tied up behind her, big brown eyes and a cleft chin. She had two long Padawan braids going all the way down to her stomach. Ahsoka saw a Duel lightsaber clipped onto her belt and she seemed to be wearing the underclothing of a Star Pilot, which explained why she may have been have been in the control room when they arrived in the system.

Her brother, her twin, was very like the old holo-vids she had seen of Luke when the Empire had fallen, which was also very like Anakin. Owen had short, dark blond hair with a padawan braid just ending at his shoulders, blue eyes and like Jade he had a cleft chin. He was taller than his twin sister by a considerable amount, about six foot four and he wore traditional dark brown Jedi robes. Attached to his belt she noticed he had two blades, similar to her own she thought a sparring match with this boy could be fun.

Lowing her gaze she turned to a young boy, Liam Skywalker, aged thirteen. He had a voice that went dramatically up and down in pitch, the rest of puberty would be probably coming along soon. He had messy red curls and brown eyes, very much like his older sister, no saber or braid yet so he couldn't be a padawan learner yet. The boy seemed sweet, wearing Jedi robes that were clearly too big for him, he bowed respectfully, eager to seem the part of a Jedi.

Ahsoka moved towards the little one she had been avoiding looking at until she had to, finally looking at the small child's face she stopped, startled.

She had suspected who Luke's mother was, but nothing had really ever confirmed it, no evidence supporting her belief until now.

The girl was a beautiful young thing, with brown curly locks of hair, thick eyebrows and lips.

She was, with a few differences the spitting image of Padmé.

The main differences were her dark blue eyes, no mole on her face and a slightly different nose, but everything else just screamed "I am the decedent of Padmé Amidala of Naboo".

Anika seemed shy, taking notice of Ahsoka's surprised nature at her appearance, Ahsoka thought they gave the child the wrong name…

Until the nine year old frowned.

And suddenly her face was nothing like Padmé's, she became the spitting image of Anakin.

Maybe she did have the right name after all.

Unlike her brothers she wasn't wearing traditional Jedi robes or a uniform like her sister, she had the white trousers and boots Jedi typically wore but was wearing an elegant blue shirt, similar to the fine clothes senators would wear.

Very un-Jedi like.

Very Padmé like.

"Where is your father?" Luke asked the group of children, expecting to see his son waiting for him.

"He, along with Master Tractatori are setting up a council meeting" Jade answered, far more polite than she had previously been to her grandfather now she was aware of the new visitor he had travelled with.

"Dad doesn't know you've arrived yet" Owen said, an incredibly deep voice for one so young, deeper than Luke's or Anakin's voice.

 _Well Anakin's voice before he became a machine._

"Shall we enter Master Tano?" Luke nudged her forward respectfully, turning her eyes away from the youngest.

"Why of course Master Skywalker" Smiling and linking Luke's arm, she walked into the crystal temple, ready to finally become a Master.

To finally become a Jedi.


	5. A warm welcome

A room filled to the brim with dark brown robes, twelve stood before her, all ranging in species types. A room filled with Jedi Masters, each one of them holding their activated lightsabers towards their faces.

Ahsoka honestly believed she would never see this site, not in her one hundred and one years in this universe.

Was that really her age? She never felt it until now, still looking young had it perks.

A dark figure walked towards her, his green lightsaber coming closer, the blade lowered towards her shoulder.

Her knees were hurting from kneeling for so long, a reminder of her age once again, at least she hadn't lost much of her abilities to move fast, she did not intend to walk with a cane like Yoda did.

"Ahsoka Tano" Luke's voice startled her out of her thoughts his voice stern and professional.

"By the right of the counsel, by the will of the force" He said, moving the blade from one shoulder to another.

"Dub the I do" She gazed at his face, two pairs of blue eyes meeting each other, two souls filled with love and grief, aware they should have known each other for a far longer time than they actually have.

"Jedi" Deactivating his lightsaber and slowly clipping it back to his belt, Ahsoka stood up, eyes meeting the son of her brother.

"Knight of the republic and Master for the order" the eleven other lighsabers deactivated and for a brief second the room was filled with only darkness before the windows changed from the black tint to show the blood-red sunset.

For a brief moment Ahsoka felt seventeen again, and that she didn't spend the last eighty five years grieving, because she finally became what she always dreamed of being.

A Jedi.

* * *

The Jedi counsel consisted of twelve members and two were about to be booted out to make way for Luke and Ahsoka. Ben Skywalker had been filling in the twelfth position while his father was away, and was more than happy to step down now the Grand Master of the order had returned. The second to be booted out was a Gungan who, unlike Ben wasn't happy to lose his position as Ahsoka was taking his place, still he was a Jedi and didn't complain.

Although he did let his feeling be known to the room by projecting them tenfold.

Master Tractatori turned out to be a female Cerean her large, cone shaped head had long flowing blonde hair coming out the sides. She was second to Luke on the counsel and had taken his place while he was away. She gave off an aura of being very wise and powerful, although there was a calming, trusting presents surrounding her. Ahsoka felt at peace just looking at her.

All the members formally introduced themselves to her, some in complete awe over her existence and reputation, others were indifferent to her, not being around during the days of the empire or simply just not impressed with Darth Vader's apprentice.

Somehow Ahsoka knew that title would be the only thing some people would think of her as.

But in all honesty she couldn't care less.

* * *

"Give up do you Tano?" The voice said, distorted, deep and booming. Impossible to tell the gender of the yellow eyed monster looking at them. Ahsoka turned back to the figure on the floor, bruised, battered and bleeding but they were alive and that was all that mattered.

Strange, she couldn't make out who this person was now she thought about it, the face was blurry in her mind, the voice was only a whisper, but Ahsoka knew she cared about the person in front of her, she knew she loved them.

"Master?" the figure whispered, struggling to open their eyes. Ahsoka's mind was stirring from sleep, about to wake up, she realised this was a vision, she tried to take notice of her surroundings.

A space station? That's what it looked like, she could see the stars out the window and…

And Coruscant!

Remember that detail, if you can't remember anything else remember that!

* * *

Ahsoka woke with a start, eyes wide open, heavy breathing like there had been a weight against her chest before. Visions were rare for her, very rare, she hadn't experienced one in at least two decades. Getting out of her cot, she walked around her new apartment, and stang, it was lovely for a Jedi.

Kitchen, fresher, table, chairs and a sofa with access to the holonet, and a great view of the city.

The room was small but it had everything she needed to be comfortable, they had put far more effort into making those who lived here comfortable than they did in the old days.

Staring out the window she looked at how the planet still after all these years seemed the same, sure a few buildings were different looking and the style of speeders evolved, but she still felt like she was….at home.

Just to the left was the Padawan quarters, hundreds of young apprentices had their own small rooms to keep them happy and occupied. Glancing at them she noticed one of the windows opening.

And then two speeders flying over on automatic…

And four young Skywalkers she had met earlier today sneak out of the window and fly off.

Now where were they going?


	6. The night

There is nothing she loved more than flying…

Jade-Beru, named after two important women in her grandfather's life was a typical Skywalker, she love machines, she loved ships, and she loved souring in the sky and throughout space.

She loved flying recklessly.

Which is what she was doing now with her thirteen year old brother strapped behind her on the speeder, while her twin had to be more sensible as their nine year old sister tended to get travel sickness quite easily.

Well, Anika got sick whenever she was driving anyway.

They had all agreed to sneak out tonight and visit their other family members, the political side, the Solo side, the royal side.

They eventually had to stop as they caught up with the traffic of the late night, Jade paused and looked towards her twin and baby sister.

She honestly adored her family, she loved them more than she believed she could, and so she cherished moments like these.

Because she knew she would have to give them up soon.

She didn't know if soon would be weeks, months, or years but she knew it was going to happen.

Her Master was one to subscribe to the old ways of the Jedi, she believed that attachment would only hold them back from their true potential.

And Jade agreed with her.

She knew eventually she would be giving up her true family, for a colder one, but her heart and soul, maybe it was the force itself telling her.

It was the right thing to do.

The traffic started to clear up and Jade and Owen Sped away to their destination.

* * *

Finding a place to park the speeders was a hassle, he really hated when the Opera had a new show, and opening night was always the worst.

They had to park in the lower levels where the non-elite lived, the Skywalkers enjoyed meeting friends and spending the day there, but at night it was another story.

Owen grabbed his sister's hand and reluctantly dragged her along the path, being almost ten years of age she was now starting to pull away from being treated like the child she was. It was odd, he still thought of her as a toddling baby, but a young lady was in her place now.

Something didn't feel quite right, he felt as if he was going in the wrong direction, but he logically knew he was going in the right direction…

The force was telling him something was wrong.

"Can any of you feel that?" he asked his siblings, hoping at least one would share his worries.

"The force doesn't want us to go forward" Liam stated bluntly.

"We don't really have a choice here" Jade sighed, annoyed at the universe for creating an impossible path for her, "Why does it have a problem with this street anyway?"

"Can't you hear it?" Anika said tugging at her brother's sleeve, "Stop listening to the force and start listening to what's going on around you"

Anika had only received mild training in comparison to her siblings so she was blessed with having the natural ability to hear her own thoughts much easier than they did. Owen complied and tried his best to silence the guiding voice that was the Force.

It took more concentration than he ever desired but he could finally focus on the streets, the machines, the beeps, the people talking, the people shouting?

No, people were chanting.

"Down with Jedi, Down with Jedi"

Stang! They had wondered into an area with a protest against the Jedi, and he and Liam were wearing typical Jedi attire.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Liam asked, breaking voice turning squeaky, looking nervous.

"No!" Jade hissed, turning to look at her younger brother, "We're going to see Allana and a peaceful protest isn't going to stop us"

"If we get seen then it may stop being a peaceful protest!" Owen stated bluntly.

"Then hide your lightsaber under your tunic, mine under my coat and just maybe we can avoid a confrontation"

Owen hid his lightsaber under his tunic and tucked his Padawan braid behind his ear to distract attention further, but he knew if anyone saw his tunics he'd be screwed.

He hated the idea of hiding, why should he? He was a Jedi, a decedent of literal and political royalty, he should be proud of his heritage. It was all those idiots out there protesting that should be hiding.

With a sigh, he grabbed his sister's hand and walked slowly passed the protesters.

* * *

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now.

"Those dictators live high in their temple, creating monarchies with their breeding and political alliances to keep us down below here" Oh like it was bad on the lower levels? Everyone here had the basics rights to food, hot water, heating, electricity, even the holonet was considered a basic right.

Why did they consider their own lives to be bad when the senate made sure everyone could live comfortably?

Why were they blaming the Jedi for what they considered to be poverty?

Liam never understood them, he never understood why others disliked the Jedi, was it fear?

He had fear.

He had been told of his family history, the empires history, and he firmly believed that history was doomed to repeat itself if others did not learn from it.  
So that's why he decided to not be a normal Jedi.  
He hadn't become a Padawan learner yet despite being of age, he was going to be shipped off to another temple in the system for his training to be a Jedi Temple Guard.

He had heard of the attack on the temple that his great grandfather led eighty four years ago.

And the idea of that happened, of the republic turning on his family scared him.

Deep down he knew he may never need to protect his family from a group of protesters…

But he may need to protect them from something far worse.

* * *

This time they weren't spotted by the protesters, not that it would have made a difference if they were, Jedi know how to defend themselves quite easily.

Anika always tried her best to understand people and their actions, sometimes she couldn't understand why her older brothers would be so harsh to each other or why her sister always seems sad, but she did her best.

The protesters simply thought that having powerful people in charge of those with none was dangerous….

They had a point.

Maybe when she was older she could help in some way, not a Jedi way, no, she never wanted to be a Jedi.

All she ever saw Jedi do was either be a soldier or a politician, and she thought the idea of one was boring and the other horrifying.

But that didn't mean she didn't want to learn how to use her abilities.

Because there had been accidents before after all.

They finally made their way out of the lower levels and found their way to a block of apartments, quite beautiful looking compared to the buildings they had seen beforehand.

Owen pressed an apartment number on the comlink and then lifted Anika in the air, resting her in his arms before a blue figure appeared on the screens.

"Hello dear Amelia, care to let your cousins in?" Owen smirked, happy to see his family.

"Why of course dear Jedi, I could never say no to a Skywalker"

And with that the doors open and they entered the complex.


	7. Allana or Amelia?

Taking a quick look in the mirror before her guests arrived Allana Djo Solo, known to the world as Amelia noticed her roots were beginning to show, she would need to have her handmaidens obtain dye for her hair soon.

She dimmed the glaring bright lights in her apartment complex to a setting her guests would prefer when they arrive, allowing herself to be almost blind.

But it didn't matter, being trained in the Jedi Temple meant she had learned to see without her sight.

To the world she was a war Orphan adopted by the great Han Solo and Leia Organa and had entered politics to help end the suffering of many who were like her.

To her family she was a Princess in disguise.

It was strange to be living the same lie all of your life, to answer to two different names.

She was the daughter to a Queen and a Sith Lord.

Oh how history repeats itself.

In public Leia and Han before they passed away were known as Mother and Father, in private they were, and still are her grandparents.

Being only half human Allana was a very beautiful young woman, with dyed black hair, grey eyes still trying to adjust to the new lighting conditions, she looked every bit as regal as you'd expect a woman raised by the last Princess of Alderaan to be.

Hearing a noise at her door ring, the old and worn droid C-3PO shuffled in with her cousins following behind.

"Mistress Allana, your family, the Skywalker's are here to see you" Threepio said, bowing slightly before slowly leaving the room to give them privacy.

Allana ran towards Owen first, eloping him in a big hug "It's wonderful to see you all", hugging the rest of her family one by one "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Luke has returned" Jade stated bluntly as she started to take her coat off, Allana's mouth dropped open "It'll be announced on the Holonet by tomorrow".

After a year she would finally be able to reunite with her Great uncle again? A wonderful thought, she loved him dearly after all, he had helped her adapt to her new identity as Amelia and trained her in the ways of the Jedi, even if she no longer practiced them.

Maybe, just maybe he would help solve the issue with the Anti-Jedi protesters that had been growing in numbers since he had left.

The news meant she also had to prepare for a senate meeting, which would be less fun for obvious reasons.

She wondered how her mother would react to the news, being a former Jedi herself, she would probably want to see her former Master, Plus as a Queen her planet would have a political interest in the matter.

Ugh the next week would be a long one.

"Drinks?"

* * *

Anika loved her cousin's apartment, it was huge and had room to explore.

It was a younglings dream.

Allana had an entire room for her own (Small) pets, she had a natural ability to bond with animals, a rare thing for someone from her family, and most of them had a far better time with technology than the living creatures the Galaxy had given them.

Anika stopped by to pet a blue feathered creature in a golden cage, she had learned when she was younger that the creature was a biter and not friendly, but she still was entranced by it still, as if the universe depended on her befriending the creature.

No one knew what species it was, or even if it was male or female, Allana found it shorty before she left the Jedi Order on one of her last missions. A rule was passed in the Senate that a Jedi Knight or above could never enter the political world of the New Republic, and as she always dreamed of following in her Grandmother's footprints she had to give up the lightsaber before her training completed.

Slowly but surely as the last few years went by the creature seemed less annoyed by Anika's presence and more willing to put up with her, it was a start she supposed.

Anika didn't fully understand why Allana had a different name in public, it's not like her last name had changed and she still looked like she belonged to the family, spitting images of several members now. It must have been the worst kept secret in all of the Galaxy.

Petting the feathers slowly Anika wondered if the lie would continue for much longer, she hoped not, she was terrible at remembering names.

* * *

"Ahsoka Tano? Seriously?" That name was famous, the woman who was trained by Darth Vader, who then fought against him in the rebel alliance, who went AWOL once the empire fell.

Allana was surprised she was even alive for a woman who would be what? Her mid-nineties at least.

Even when the empire fell and those she fought with joined the New Jedi Order, Ahsoka vanished. Many like Master Ezra believed she had passed away quietly, not knowing what to do once the battle was truly over.

"Yeah, he just kriffs off for a year and-OW" Owen screeches as his sister kicks him under the table for swearing in front of their sibling.

"Jade I'm thirteen, I can handle a bad word" Liam says as he takes a sip of his juice Allana had provided, Jealous that his siblings only three years older got better drinks.

"So" Owen coughs out to carry on the conversation, "Grandfather Returns with a legend on board his ship and barley even bats an eye at us, and then immediately goes in for a council meeting"

"Yeah that pretty much sound like him" Allana sighed into her wine, giggling a bit at the observed story she just heard, "What makes you think she decided to join now?"

"I don't know, but I have this odd feeling about the whole situation" Owen said, confused with his own words, feeling like the answer was on the tip of this tongue yet he would never reach the correct answer.

"Do you think she's a threat?" Jade asked, worried a long time hero would become an enemy if her brother felt odd about the situation.

"Not her, she feels wonderful, she feels like a stream, steady and right, but the situation around her arrival feels wrong, like her presence here will change what's going to happen" Owen felt flustered trying to explain what he meant and knowing he had failed.

"And what is going to happen?" Allana asked, moving closer to Owen, wanting the clear answer.

"I don't know, I really don't, but don't you feel it too?" Owen pleaded with his family, to make him not seem crazy.

"I think maybe it's time you all went home"


	8. Family Troubles

"So do they sneak out often?" Ahsoka asked as Luke poured her some more wine, they were in Luke's rather nice apartment, compared to the apartments she had as a Padawan at least, made her wonder what Yoda's old place was like.

"Often, but usually not together, must be visiting family" Ben Skywalker said in-between sips, Luke's son looked very much like his father, although his hair had a rather reddish tinge to it. Something Ahsoka was sure he didn't get from his father's side.

He still looked quite young, maybe in his late thirties he had a full beard, rather like Obi-Wan had when she last saw him, his had two mechno-fingers on his right hand.

Why did Skywalker's have such trouble keeping parts of their limbs?

"Is their mother a Jedi also?" Ahsoka asked, immediately regretting it once she saw Ben's face drop.

"No she wasn't, she was a Sith turned humanitarian"

Was?

"Vestara died three years ago I'm afraid, she took Anika on a mission to help the flood crisis on Lothal but the ship was intercepted by gangsters and she was murdered on an outer-rim planet"

"I'm sorry to hear that" After all these years Ahsoka still had the calm attitude of a true Jedi, and she herself had dealt with the deaths of many she knew and cared about.

"Thank you, the children miss her, especially Anika, although she never tells us what actually happened there"

Thinking of the young one reminded Ahsoka of the unanswered question she had been wanting to ask since she first laid eyes on the young one.

"About Anika she looks very much like an old friend of mine" Ahsoka started off, Luke grinned at her as he sat down, she returned the favour, knowing that despite the horrible past, at least he knew who both his parents were, she knew Padmé wasn't forgotten.

"So what was my mother like?" Ben turned towards his father quite surprised, he knew very little of his grandmother, he had only ever seen a painting of her at the Imperial Palace.

"She was, the smartest woman I had ever met, she knew nothing of the Force and yet I considered her on par with Yoda in counselling matters, and she was kind and faithful. When I felt I had no one left to help me she was there along with your father" Ahsoka felt her voice crack ever so slightly thinking of her, she remembered the day she found out she had died, a part of her still felt like a seventeen year old who had lost every loved one.

"When I felt like the Jedi abandoned me, when I was on trial for my life she was there to help me. She and Anakin, I miss them both everyday"

She wouldn't talk of Vader, she wouldn't, she couldn't, Luke had suffered enough and so had she. They both needed to talk about Anakin not Vader, the man who loved and saved lives, not the machine who hated and murdered.

If Ahsoka let herself remember Anakin correctly, as the flawed human he was then her old heart would break because if she let herself remember she would know just how obvious and preventable his fall was.

A speeder screeched and parked itself by Luke's balcony, and two females entered the apartment, one very tall and very annoyed looking, one merely a child a very sickly pale looking.

"Anika's about to be sick Dad" Jade growled, wanting an adult to deal with the situation, she plomped down dramatically onto the large sofa, taking up the entire space.

Ben immediately rushed to help his youngest, her lips and cheeks were as white as paper, Ahsoka thought for a second that she was a Naboo Queen about to have her lipstick put on.

"Was Jade driving too fast again, Ani?" Ben asked as he directed her towards the kitchen sink.

"And doing flips" she said with such a small tiny voice, she sounded years younger than nine.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad, she just gets sick to easily"

"I'd like to point out that your brothers haven't returned yet and Owen still drives faster than the speeding limit, so I don't know how many flying laws you've broken Jade" Ben said almost shouting as he gave Anika a glass of water, pushing her head towards the sink.

As if on que another speeder pulled up and parked and two boys got off.

Once entering the room Owen rushed to his father and younger sister while Liam promptly crashed on top of his elder sister who then yelped in pain.

"Get off Liam you weigh as much as a Hutt!" Jade-Beru said as she tried to move from under him.

"Serves you right for taking up a whole sofa" Liam managed to say just as his entire body was flung off with the force.

"I am far too old for this" Luke sighed while rubbing his temples, lifting himself out of his seat, he finished his glass of wine, holding his hand out to Ahsoka, she gladly took it and they left the apartment together, away from the chaos.

"My, My the Jedi temple sure is different with the family vibe"

"And how do you feel about the family vibe? We're not the only Jedi family in the temple, although most tend to have their own homes" They started to walk along the hallways, the crystal windows creating their own light despite the lateness of the hour.

"I don't think I've really seen enough to form an opinion on it Master Skywalker" as soon has she had called him Master, Luke spun in front of her, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Ahsoka, we should have met a long time ago, so as a form of respect to what we both lost, please call me Luke"

Ahsoka for a split second was shocked, not quite taking in what he had said at first, but he was right she should have met him the day he and his sister were born, she should have helped him learn how to vanish, she should have given them lightsaber training at least one, she should have hugged them both, she should have loved them both.

But because of Palpatine….no…because of Anakin she never got to do those things.

She never got to be a part of his family.

But then again, neither did he.

"Apologies Luke"

And then they continued their journey through the temple.


	9. Goodbye Brother

"Ezra…."

Deep in the centre on the Library he heard her voice, and his heart broke at the memories all over again.

"I've been waiting for you to show up" he turned around, he looked so different from the teenager she knew, an old wrinkled man with beautiful silvery-blue hair and beard.

But those eyes.

Those fantastic blue eyes.

They could only ever be Ezra's eyes.

"You knew I was here, you could have visited" Ahsoka felt his guilt and shame, still strong after what? Nearly 70 years since they last saw each other?

Ahsoka took another look at him, looked at him fully, he walked with a kane much like Yoda did, and seemed to be missing his right leg, a mechanical one in its place.

"Tea?"

"Liam…"

"No don't give me that look Anley, I'm going okay?" Liam stated matter of fact, packing the last of his items into his sack.

Anley was taller than Liam by about half a foot, light brown skin with straight black hair and black eyes, a Padawan braid hung past his shoulder.

"If this is about not being selected last month, then I'm sure your grandfather will train you"

"It's really not about that, I had dreams" Liam put a frustrated hand through his thick red curls, trying to find a way to explain things. "I dreamt that I was a Temple guard and I saved Jedi during an attack, I saved you, Anika and younglings"

Anley was quiet for a moment, worried "You can still do that as a Padawan learner" Liam knew why he Anley didn't want him to leave.

But he make the biggest decision of his life based around the desires for another.

They would miss each other, but they would meet again as adults.

"That's not the way I want to become one, I want to do it the proper way, training with the others at Security corps, training with new brothers and sisters"

"What about your family here?" Anley said, taking a step towards him black eyes meeting brown ones.

"A Jedi does not cling to others when he is needed somewhere else" Liam finally finished packing, placing his bag over his shoulder, he started to leave before his hand was grabbed.

"You still have a couple of hours to kill before you have to leave, we could take a stroll in the temple gardens" Anley was desperate to just hold onto his friend a little longer, although he knew that if they were older they wouldn't be just friends.

But time can change how one feels.  
"That sounds like a good idea" Liam let go of the taller boys hand and they walked side by side.

They would see each other in a few years, they can handle that, their stronger than they look.

"Jade…"

Deep in meditation, with a connection that only a Master and Padawan could know, Jade spoke with her teacher "Yes Master Tractatori?"

"How are you with your attachments child?"

She felt the light slowly fade, turning black, she was letting her emotions getting the better of her.

"I have yet to break away Master" She needed to let go of her family one member at a time, Liam would be leaving today, so that was a start.

The next steps would be her father and grandfather, then little Anika…

But Owen, how could she separate herself from her twin?

"I am from a rare species Jade, it's been deemed vital that I form attachments, and yet I choose not to" Jade had heard this speech a million times, her temper slowly growing, and the light slowly turned red with anger.

"Yes Master, I know you do it for the good of the Jedi Order"

"The order needs you to let go Jade"

"Yes Master"

"Ahsoka…."

The canteen was quiet, big and white, not a place personal enough for this conversation, but it would do for now as Ezra seemed to fear getting to personal with the woman he hadn't seen for several decades.

"Once the empire was gone they settled down, decided they were done with that stuff, time for someone else to fight"

"What about his eyes?" Kanan was blinded by Darth Maul the last time she saw him, before Vader showed up to ruin the mission.

"You really don't wanna know" Something his in voice made him still seem like that cocky teenager who was just learning what the force was, now he was an old Jedi Master who just seemed too tired to be able to do anything other than take care of the Library.

"So they settled down?" She was asking if there are mini Kanan and Hera's flying around the Galaxy.

"Yeah, they only had one child, fighting the greatest evil in the galaxy made us all feel older than we actually were"

"What about Zeb and Sabine?" She really needed to catch up on everyone, she needed to feel like she hadn't left them on their own, like she hadn't left them to suffer.

"Zeb past away about twenty years ago, Sabine I still hear from now and again, she's just a happy woman traveling across the Galaxy"

"That's nice, I can see her doing it, painting her way through the stars" Ahsoka smiles as she took a sip of her tea

"So are you going to tell me where you went after Vader?"

"No"

"Owen…"

"Load Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi" the droid in front of the boy glistened to light and shifted into a young man with short hair and a beard, lightsaber in his hands.

Owen activated his Orange blade, Ben watched.

Ben watched his namesake defeat his son very quickly.

"Still a long way to go Son" he insisted, it was the twelfth time the boy had decided to fight that particular ghost today, he had managed to fight and beat so many of the former Republics esteemed Jedi, but Ben's old name sake seemed to allude Owen.

"Kriff that old man" Owen said heaving, exhausted.

"Language son" Ben smirked.

"I don't know how I can improve"

"Well most Jedi your height stick to one blade and use their stature and strength against a foe, so most just stick to one saber"

"I want to stick with two"

"Then you're going to be a slow learner"

"Anika…"

"Do you have to go?" She questioned, clinging to her brother for dear life, like he would just slip away from her otherwise.

"Afraid so Kiddo" Planting a kiss on his sister's forehead, "Gotta go and be the best Jedi I can be"

A part of him knew it was cruel to leave her behind, although she would never tell them exactly what happened to their mother he knew it was deep wound in her chest.

Far too deep for a nine year old.

But it was a deep wound for all of them really, to lose someone they loved so dearly.

Letting go of his sister he turned towards his older siblings, Owen gave his a long hug, Jade gave him a handshake.

He wondered how long it would be before she stopped being his sister.

"Make sure you stay in touch little brother" Owen smiled, taking Liam's shoulder.

His father and grandfather wished him well and he entered the shuttle with the other Jedi his age joining the security corps.

The ship took off and Liam looked at the City, the planet he grew up in, he saw the people, the politicians….

And the Protesters.

In his dreams the Temple was being attacked and Jedi were being slaughtered by something, something he couldn't see. Maybe it was the protesters, but part of him knew it was bigger than protesters. Maybe it was the unspoken word, the group that his mother, grandmother, great grandfather, hell even the cousin he never met.

The Sith.

The ship flew out of the atmosphere and he could see the stars ahead of him.

If he trained well for the next few years, he would become an amazing Jedi.

And he could save his family from his nightmares.


End file.
